


Two of His Own

by Randomfandombloggs09



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfandombloggs09/pseuds/Randomfandombloggs09
Summary: Buck and Eddie end up buying the same gift for Christopher on his birthday.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 340





	Two of His Own

**Author's Note:**

> I requested a few prompts over on tumblr and this is one that I got. As soon as I read it this entire work kind of wrote itself. These boys are honestly just too easy to write and y'all's support is a breath of fresh air every time. 
> 
> This is dedicated to the wonderful person who sent the prompt my way @justsmilestuffhappens
> 
> Thank you for everything and I hope you enjoy!

As soon as Buck's eyes land on the huge scale model of a LA firetruck he can't find it in himself to be mad at Maddie for dragging him out to the store that morning. She had been needing to go grocery shopping for her apartment and finally had the day off, but Chim was unfortunely working. Which meant Maddie showed up at Buck's apartment at 8am and took it upon herself to make a trampoline out of Buck's bed to wake him up. 

Buck had grumbled, complained, but relunctantely climbed out of bed as she chucked a shirt and a pair of jeans at his head before ushering him into the bathroom. Buck knows part of him should be annoyed, its his day off after all, but after everything with Doug Maddie didn't go anywhere alone other than to work and back. Truthfully Buck would prefer her to have someone at her side all the time anyway. 

So Buck kept up his grumpy attitude, the kind that they both knew was more for show than actual annoyance, until the point where he had descended the loft stairs long enough to throw his shoes on before he was being shoved out of the door. Maddie had been saying something about beating the traffic but Buck doubts they had managed that, even at this early hour. 

So that's where Buck found himself, feet firmly planted in front of this firetruck that has to be a foot tall and as long as Christopher. Buck lets himself drift closer and runs his hand over it as he looks at it. He allows all of 3 seconds of hesitation before he hefts it off the shelf and excitedly runs to find and show Maddie. He finds her in the frozen food aisle and he watches her eyes drift over in his direction upon hearing his rapid footsteps that match the speed of his walk. Her eyes grow comically wide as she sees what he has in his arms. 

"Jesus Christ Buck I sent you over that way so you could find Christopher a present for his birthday but I didn't expect you to come back with an actual firetruck!" Maddie watches wearily as Buck comes closer until he skids to a stop at the other end of the cart. 

"But Maddie look! Its perfect! Christopher has always said he can't wait to have his own firetruck! And look look," Buck excitedly points into the driver side window. Maddie leans over just enough to see into it and finds a firefighter doll that matches the size of the truck in full turnout gear sitting snugly inside. "He can even have his own firefighter!" 

Buck had been struggling for a while about what to get Christopher. He had gotten a few ideas from Eddie but nothing seemed quite right for the boy. Buck had thought about getting something to do with the surfboards that he remembers Chris had a fondness for. But he had quickly let that idea go as quick as it came to him, Christopher had lost most of his interest in the surfboard ever since the tsunami. But this gift, it was perfect and right on time since the little man's birthday was tomorrow. 

Maddie's eyes flicked between Buck and the firetruck a few times before she shakes her head fondly and mumbles _like he doesn't already have two of his own _as she turns and throws the frozen dinner she had into her basket. "Alright Buck, firetruck it is. You have wrapping supplies?" 

Maddie helps him get what he needs to wrap the presents, pick out a card, and once they get back to Maddie's apartment she even does the honors of wrapping it herself. Buck repays her by unloading her groceries for her as she does it. They spend the afternoon together before Buck hugs her goodbye so he can head home to pack a bag and head over to the Diaz's. 

Chris had begged Buck to stay over the night before his birthday so that he would be there from the start to finish of the actual day. Buck had left it up to Eddie, who had simply rolled his eyes and told Buck that he didn't even need to ask. So Buck carefully tucks the wrapped present into the back of his jeep and heads over. 

The door swings open to reveal Eddie, who looks more than relieved to see Buck, before the sound of Christopher's crutches excitedly skidding across the floor catch his attention. Buck puts his hand on Eddie's shoulder, offers a small_ Hey Eds,_ and smiles at him before slipping past just in time to drop down and greet Chris as he reaches him with an excited yell of his name. 

"Bucky!!" Buck laughs happily as he picks him up in a bear hug and spins him around. Christopher giggles happily as he does it. Buck barely has the boy's feet back on the ground before he is walking towards the living room as fast as he can and dragging Buck behind. He looks at Eddie over his shoulder, who just offers a shrug and happy smile of his own in response as shuts the door behind them. 

The night after that seems to fly by. Christopher successfully drags Buck into the living room and over to the collection of movies they own to pick one out for movie night. Buck and Chris have just picked out a movie and popped it into the DVD player when Eddie comes walking into the living room with three bowls of ice cream balanced in his arms. They all sit down together on the couch with a blanket thrown over all of them and get ready to enjoy the movie. 

Despite the sugar and the excited energy he had since Buck arrived Chris ended up falling asleep about halfway through the movie. Buck had offered to take him to bed and Eddie had let him after mentioning that he wanted to make Christopher's cake tonight so it was ready for tomorrow. Especially since it was a Jell-O cake that needed to sit in the fridge for a while. Buck had tucked Chris into bed before joining Eddie in the kitchen. 

The two men spent the rest of the evening talking quietly as Buck helped Eddie make Christopher's cake. In reality Buck had sat on the counter and licked the bowl of cake batter clean, every utensil they used didn't have a spec of anything left on them, and the left over icing had been gone almost as soon as it was placed in Buck's hands. But the cake was finished and put in the fridge as they bid each other an early goodnight so they would be well rested for the next day. 

Buck awoke to his bed being used as a trampoline for the second morning in a row. It took him a second to remember that the bed he was in was actually the one situated in the guest bedroom of the Diaz household. As he cracks one eye open he is greeted by the site of the Diaz boys themselves. Christopher is sitting next to Buck and giggling away and Eddie stands on the end of the bed as he jumps, joseling all three of them around. 

Buck takes advantage of the fact that neither of them have noticed he's awake yet and swipes a foot out at Eddie's legs. Eddie drops onto the bed next to Buck with a dull _thump _and Christopher's giggles turn into full on laughter. Eddie shakes the momentary shock from the fall off before he sends Buck a mischevious smile and reaches over Buck's body to pull Chris in between the two of them to tickle him. Buck joins in Eddie and together they tickle Chris until he can barely breathe as they sing out happy birthday in loud and obnoxious voices. Christopher looks the happiest he's been in a while. 

The three of them make their way into the kitchen still clad in their pajamas a few minutes later. Buck is greeted by the site of pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast stretched across the counter. Apparently the two have been awake for a while. Buck sits down at the table and Christopher walks over to him and sets a steaming cup of coffee in front of Buck. 

"And here I thought it was your birthday not mine." Buck says fondly as he ruffles Christopher's hair. Chris smiles happily at him and gives Buck a hug before hopping up into the chair next to him at the head of the table. Buck piles a plate full of food for Christopher and sets it in front of him as Eddie does the same with a fruit smoothie before sitting down across from Buck on the other side of Chris. 

Buck can't help himself from pausing and enjoying the quiet domestic moment between the three of them. Eddie stops his action of piling a plate of food for himself and meets Buck's dopey eyes with some of his own. Eddie silently tangles his feet with Buck's and gets a beaming smile from the man in response. 

They talk, eat, and laugh their way through breakfast before Eddie sends Chris to get ready for the day. They plan on going to the station later and having a birthday dinner cooked by Bobby himself and the cake and ice cream with the team. Eddie can only imagine the presents that awaits the boy there at the station. He had already seen 5 stacked up in a corner at the end of his shift yesterday. But Chris had asked to do presents with Buck and Eddie by themselves first. Eddie strains his head around to see if Chris is anywhere near them before turning back to Buck and shaking his foot, which is still wrapped up in Buck's own, to get the other man's attention. 

"You know, we never did talk about what you got Chris for a present. I know you were struggling to find one." Eddie watches as Buck's simple smile grows into one of the biggest ones today. He watches with an amused smile as he sits up and leans towards Eddie as if he's about to share the more important secret in the world. 

"Dude you'll never guess what I got. Me and Maddie were out shopping and I found this hu- " Buck's whispers are interrupted by Christopher's voice ringing out through the halls of the house.

"Buck! Can you come help!" Buck's head turns towards the sound before looking back at Eddie with a questioning look. Almost as if he doesn't want to jump up and overstep whatever routine Eddie has with Chris. 

"Go Buck. He wants you, and I'll just go get ready myself while you help him." Eddie says, pushing Buck's chair back with a foot that he stretches out beneath the table. Buck smiles at him like he just offered him the holy grail before jumping up and jogging back to Christopher with an _I'm on my way buddy!. _

20 minutes later and all three of them are sitting in the living room dressed, teeth and hair brushed, and a few presents littering the ground. Eddie never did get to hear what Buck got but he decides to just wait and see at this point. Chris had just opened a few presents from his family down in Mexico and one from his Abuela. Chris is happily playing with an action figure when Buck jumps up from his spot on the couch and claps his hands together. 

"Alright buddy, ready for mine?" Buck asks. Eddie watches as the action figure is carelessly thrown to the side and Chris nods excitedly. Buck holds up a finger as he grabs his keys and runs outside to what Eddie assumes is his jeep. He returns a minute later with a huge present and sporting a winning smile. Eddie hears Chris squeal excitedly as it gets set in front of him and Buck returns to his spot. 

Eddie watches as the wrapping paper disappears and unveils a huge firetruck. One that perfectly matches the one Eddie has tucked away between the wall and couch so Chris couldn't find it before his big day. _Well shit. _

Eddie watches as Christopher stares in awe at the truck before standing and running as fast as he can to hug Buck. A constant stream of _thank you, thank you, thank you _leaving his lips. Buck looks proud of himself and he squeezes Chrisptoher tightly before letting go so Christopher can return to his spot. Chris makes sure to pull the firetruck tight to his side before Eddie feels two pairs of expecting eyes on him. 

Eddie walks over to the couch and sheepishly pulls the poorly wrapped present out from behind it. He lays it in front of Chris but Eddie keeps his eyes on Buck. Buck's expression falls farther and farther as more of it is revealed. They probably should have told each other what they were getting Chris for his birthday. Eddie is about to walk over and place a comforting hand on Buck's shoulder and tell him that its okay when they both are startled as one of the shrillest squeals that they have heard from Chris all day leaves his lips. They both turn and look at Chris who is practically vibrating on the spot with excitement. 

"I have_ two fire trucks!" _Chris yells out and both Buck and Eddie look over at each other with startled expressions. They had been expecting the normal reaction of mild forced happiness that comes with getting two of the same present. Christopher looks like he is over the moon. Both their heads snap over as Christopher's voice reaches them again. _" _And look! I got a Bucky _and _Daddy action figure now! I just need an ambulance and I can make a station!" 

Any tension Buck was holding falls out of his shoulders as Christopher's excited talking continues. Of course Christopher wasn't upset. He loved firetrucks and now has not only one, but two huge ones. 

After that the three of them spend another hour or two playing with Christopher's new toys together. Mainly the fire trucks and firefighter figures, but the other action figures were used as patients. Eventually they put the toys up and pack into Eddie's truck to head to the station. Eddie had spent the last half hour telling Chris he couldn't bring his firetrucks with them this time, and the boy had only relented under the deal that he could at least bring the firefighters. 

They arrive at the station to a banner and balloons everywhere. The crew were all standing down at the bottom to greet Chris while Hen and Chim stood up on the loft and pulled confetti guns so that it rained down as Chris approached. Eddie set the cake on the offered table and, just as he thought, was shown a table stacked full of presents for Chris. Eddie had no idea how he was supposed to fit it all in his truck to bring back home.

Christopher held on to his action figures for as long as he could, even made sure to show them to every person he came across. Eventually, when it was time for presents and sweets he decided it was time to put them down. He took extra care to set them next to each other shoulder to shoulder without an inch of space, just how his father and his Buck were currently standing where he could see them from across the station. Side by side, just as they always were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me over on tumblr @randomfandomsstuffs-blog


End file.
